La liste de Poudlard
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: La liste qui détermine les plus jolies filles de Poudlard. Classement qui se fait selon les votes des garçons. Qui sera à la première place ? Ginny ? Hermione ? Ou d'autres filles ?


Ginny souriait. Ce soir allait être sa soirée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir avec Harry Potter. Pourquoi ce soir, et pas avant ? Parce qu'elle voulait attendre afin que le moment soit le plus parfait possible. Elle voulait le faire quand elle deviendra la plus jolie fille de l'école sur la liste.

Mais qu'est-ce que cette liste ? Hé bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, il y en existe trois au sein de Poudlard. La première liste répertorie les trois étudiants les plus avancés dans leurs études. Sans surprise la première place revient à Hermione Granger, suivie de près par Padma Patil et Luna Lovegood.

Les deux autres listes fonctionnent selon un système de vote. Toutes les filles de Poudlard, sans exception, votent pour les trois garçons qu'elles trouvent les plus beaux de toute l'école. Une fois que toutes les filles aient voté, la liste est mise à jour magiquement, et elle répertorie les dix garçons les plus beaux.

Ginny avait, pour sa part voté pour Harry Potter, Terry Boot et Michael Corner, bien que cela l'intéresse peu. La semaine dernière le dépouillage de cette liste avait eu lieu, dans une salle de classe vide, près du 4ème étage. Seuls les garçons ont pu être présents lors de l'annonce, comme le veut la tradition. Voici les résultats :

10 – Théodore Nott (même place)  
9 – Anthony Goldstein (une place perdue)  
8 – Terry Boot (une place gagnée)  
7 – Justin Flinch-Fletchey (une place perdue)  
6 – Colin Creevey (et ce fût la surprise puisque c'était sa première apparition)  
5 – Seamus Finnigan (deux places perdues)  
4 – Neville Longdubas (une place gagnée)  
3 – Draco Malfoy (une place perdue)  
2 – Ron Weasley (une place gagnée)  
1 – Harry Potter (même place depuis la 1ère année)

Ginny était très heureuse de ce résultat. Non seulement son frère était dans le top trois, mais était à la meilleure place possible d'atteindre. En effet, depuis l'entrée d'Harry à l'école, personne n'avait réussi à prendre sa place de premier. Surement dû au fait qu'il soit célèbre au début, toutes les filles avaient voté pour lui. Et cela faisait maintenant la 7ème année de suite qu'il était le garçon le plus beau de tout Poudlard, selon les étudiantes.

Mais ce soir, la liste pour les dix filles les plus jolies de l'école allaient être révélée. Et, comme le veut la tradition une nouvelle fois, les dix garçons de la liste doivent être présents. Bien qu'un seul soit indispensable, les autres l'accompagnent pour ne pas laisser « une horde de filles pour un seul mec » selon les rumeurs.

Pourquoi un seul garçon est indispensable, et qui est ce garçon ? Bien entendu, c'est Harry qui sera responsable de cette tâche, comme les six dernières fois. Il jouera le rôle de présentateur. En effet, la magie de la liste féminine ne se mettra à jour qu'en sa présence (celle du numéro 1).

En général, pour être sur une liste, il faut être au moins en cinquième année, car les garçons, typiques de leur genre, n'ont d'yeux que pour les filles plus vieilles. Pour sa cinquième année, Ginny était classé 8ème, ce qui l'avait fortement déplu. Mais ce soir, elle était sûre d'atteindre la première place, si convoitée.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe et vit que la population féminine était quasiment au complet. Souriant, elle vint prendre place aux côtés de ses amies Hermione et Luna. Toutes les trois, elles se mirent à discuter en attendant l'arrivée des dernières filles.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'était bon. Tout le monde était là. D'un commun accord, chacune des filles présentes pointèrent leur baguette vers l'estrade et envoya une petite boule de lumière. L'abondance de fille fit que l'estrade était complétement baignée dans une lumière blanche, qui rendit impossible d'apercevoir quelque chose à cet endroit.

Finalement, un écho perturba cette lumière :

« Nox » firent plusieurs voix désincarnée. Subitement, l'éclat disparu, laissant place aux dix garçons de la liste, souriant, fringant, et surtout, beaux.

« Bonsoir à toutes mesdames ! » S'exclama Harry, sa voix magiquement amplifiée

« J'espère que vous allez bien ! Avant de commencer cette soirée, mes camarades et moi aimeront vous remercier pour vos votes et ces résultats ! » A cela, les dix garçons firent une révérence exagérée, sous les applaudissements des filles. Les neufs derniers garçons allèrent s'asseoir un peu en retrait, tandis qu'Harry restait seul sur l'estrade.

« Bien ! Maintenant que ça, c'est fait, j'appelle la liste pour ne plus vous faire attendre ! » Un éclair plus tard, un parchemin apparu dans ses mains. Harry parcouru silencieusement la liste et sourit, de ses dents blanches. « Bien bien, ils semblent qu'il y a eu des changements depuis que nous avons perdus les anciens 7ème années ! »

« En dixième place se trouve…. Une Gryffondor ! Toutes mes félicitations à Ophélia McLaggen en quatrième année ! » Applaudit Harry.

La dite fille, une jeune blonde, petite sœur de Cormac s'avança sur l'estrade sous les applaudissements de ses pairs, et se présenta devant Harry, qui lui remit une petite couronne de fleur sur la tête. Ophélia alla ensuite s'asseoir sur la chaise réservée pour la 10ème place et attendit la suite.

« Pour la neuvième place, nous avons une Serdaigle ! Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, je vous présente Padma Patil ! » S'écria le Survivant.

La jeune indienne s'avança également, et après avoir reçu sa couronne de fleur, alla prendre place auprès d'Ophélia. Les deux filles se mirent alors à se féliciter mutuellement.

« En huitième place, une autre Serdaigle ! Cho Chang peux-tu venir me rejoindre sur scène ? »

La chinoise sourit à pleine dent ! Elle n'était même pas dans les meilleures l'année précédente, tout comme Ophélia. Elle alla prendre sa couronne et se plaça au côté de sa colocataire de chambre. Pour sa part, Ginny souriait ! Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait au moins dépassé son ancien classement !

« En septième place se trouve… Eh bien décidément ! Mes amies voici encore une Serdaigle, des applaudissements pour Su Li ! » Annonça Harry.

Su Li, asiatique également s'avança vers le Survivant souriante, et lui chuchota que les étrangères intelligentes avaient la côte cette année, ce qui fit rire le Gryffondor.

« Pour la sixième place il y a enfin quelqu'un d'une autre maison que Serdaigle. Veuillez accueillir Hannah Abbot ! »

La blonde de Poufsouffle sourit et s'avança d'un air joyeux vers Harry, qui souriait à pleine dents. A vrai dire, il avait personnellement voté pour elle. Il lui fit une accolade rapide, avant qu'elle aille se placer aux côtés de ses camarades.

« Nous voici enfin dans le top cinq Mesdames ! Et voici enfin une Serpentard ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Pansy Parkinson ! »

La fille de la maison des serpents s'avança d'un air impérial vers le Survivant. Ce fût l'une des rares soirées ou le conflit entre les maisons était totalement annihilé. Harry lui plaça sa couronne de fleur sur la tête, avant de lui offrir une petite boite de chocolat que la fille accepta avec une petite révérence.

Le cœur de Ginny battait plus vite. Elle allait au moins doublé son classement ! Même si elle était sûre d'être à la première position, elle avait peur. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de places, et tant de filles dans la salle encore !

« Pour la quatrième position… Oui comme nous l'avions prédit avec les autres garçons ! Susan Bones ! »

La jolie rousse s'avança en souriant. Bien qu'on pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu déçue de ne pas être sur le podium. Elle récupéra sa couronne et ses chocolats, avant de prendre place à la droite de Pansy.

« Ah que d'émotions ! Nous entrons dans le top trois maintenant ! Et… Oui ! Tracey Davis de Serpentard ! »

La fille, une belle blonde avec des reflets roux s'avança lentement vers Harry, avant de lui tendre sa main. Ce dernier lui prit et lui fit un baisemain, avant de lui remettre une couronne de bronze et un bouquet de fleur. Finalement, Tracey alla s'asseoir.

« Un peu de calme maintenant Mesdames ! La deuxième position revient à…. Oui Ron l'avait prédit… Un Gryffondor pour la deuxième place ! Lavande Brown ! Heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un de ma maison sur le podium ! »

La reine du commérage alla rejoindre son camarade de maison, et ce dernier répéta un nouveau baisemain. Il lui plaça une couronne d'argent sur la tête, et il lui remit un autre bouquet de fleur. La Gryffondor envoya un petit clin d'œil à Ron, qui rougit, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Tracey.

C'était le moment que Ginny attendait ! Elle allait être la première, et allait embrasser Harry sur le podium, montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était la seule pour le Survivant.

« Et pour la première place… »

Ginny commença à s'avancer doucement, tout sourire.

« Je suis sûr que personne n'a de doute quant à la personne qui occupe cette place ! »

Et Ginny ne put qu'être d'accord avec ces paroles.

« Depuis sa troisième année, qui était ma troisième également, elle occupe cette place ! »

Ginny s'arrêta subitement. Surement Harry s'était trompé dans son discours.

« Elle est connue sous le surnom d'Ice Queen dans cette école ! Elle vient de Serpentard, je vous demande d'applaudir ma Silver Queen Daphné Greengrass ! » Termina Harry

La concernée, une jolie blonde s'avança avec un sourire entendu sur son visage. Arrivé au niveau d'Harry, ce dernier lui fit une révèrence ainsi qu'un baisemain, avant de lui remettre une couronne en or, un bouquet de fleur, et un pendentif ayant une forme de Phoenix vert. La plus belle fille de l'école se retourna, et laissa le Survivant lui mettre le pendentif autour du cou. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers le public :

« Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Harry Potter pour sa présence et son discours ! » Tout le monde applaudit, même Ginny, qui était dans un état second. « Ensuite, comme le veut la tradition, nous allons demander aux trois plus beaux garçons de cette année de nous dire pour qui ils ont votés ! »

Toutes les filles se concentrèrent alors sur Draco Malfoy pour savoir ses choix.

« Pour ma part, j'ai voté pour Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley ! » Fit le blond.

Ginny fut surprise. Si Draco Malfoy avait voté pour elle, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit même pas dans le classement !?

Ron se leva alors, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. « Même si je me demande pourquoi tu as voté pour ma sœur, même si elle est jolie Malfoy, je dois annoncer que je n'ai pas voté pour elle » Dit-il, faisant rire certaines filles.

Ginny comprenait, après tout, elle était sa sœur. Elle n'avait même pas voté pour lui donc elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« J'ai voté pour Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Susan Bones ! » finit-il. Il remarqua que Lavande était rouge en le regardant, et lui fit un sourire timide.

Vint le tour d'Harry. Ginny se ressaisit. Même si elle n'était pas sur la liste, si Harry avait voté pour elle, elle pourrait encore allait le réclamer.

« Pour ma part, j'ai choisi de voter pour Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones. Mais comme vous le savez, en tant que premier de ma liste, j'ai le droit de rajouter une personne. Cette personne est très chère à mon cœur ! Nous nous sommes rencontré ici en troisième année ! Et bien que personne d'autres que Ron, Draco, Tracey, elle et moi ne le sache, elle est aussi ma petite amie depuis la cinquième année. Oui j'ai bien entendu voter pour la personne la plus belle à mes yeux : Daphné Greengrass ! » Fit Harry, avant de recevoir un baiser de la plus belle fille de Poudlard, sous les applaudissements du reste du corps étudiants féminin.

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Non seulement, elle n'est pas sur la liste, mais en plus Harry n'avait pas voté pour elle. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait déjà une petite amie ! Elle sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux, et sortit précipitamment.

Son baiser avec sa petite amie étant fini, Harry vit que Ginny couru vers la sortie. Il fit un sourire peiné pour lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pu sortir avec la sœur de son meilleur ami, et encore moins à une fille qui ressemble beaucoup trop à sa propre mère. Non, il avait sa Daphné, sa Silver Queen, qu'il comptait demander en mariage à la fin de l'année.

Oui Harry Potter et Daphné Greengrass était officiellement le plus beau couple de Poudlard.


End file.
